Always Summer
by maslowschmidt
Summary: James and Logan are best friends but for some reason, they think they should be more than friends. Why does Logan think his love for his band mate would only last for the summer and not for the rest of his life? I do not own or claim any rights to Big Time Rush or the characters portrayed in this story. But I wish I would.
1. Chapter 1

James asked Logan for a chance because it started to look so obvious they were attracted by each other, he knew it was so difficult to catch Logan's attention, he was the one who flirted with every girl/boy (yes, boy, he wasn't straight and he knew that) he saw, making things even harder. Maslow always thought he would feel pleased having a girl as his girlfriend but it was different, he wanted a boy to spend the time with him, he wanted a boy to go out with him and cuddle with him, someone who could hold his hand and kiss his cheek or even his lips. But it wasn't just someone, he wanted Logan to be his boyfriend, he wanted Logan to wake him up in the morning with a breakfast, he wanted Logan to surprise him, whenever he thinks about someone it's Logan.

They were used to being friends and maybe be more than friends in the future, but James isn't the only one who could make it work out, Logan also could make it happen, that was why he asked his friend for a chance, he wanted it to happen, he would do anything to have Logan with him for the rest of his life.

"Can we go now?" Carlos asked as James nodded, and the other two were still packing. The guys were going to Maui after spending too many summers in California.

"Can you just wait?" Kendall replied with another question as he saw James patiently waiting for them to get ready. Well, they obviously knew James had a huge crush on Logan, but Logan was still a mistery.

James was there, sitting next to Carlos in the couch staring at his friend, who was almost finishing packing, graciously. It was a hot day and he was shirtless, so it was a perfect opportunity for James to stare even more at the dimples in his back. It makes him wonder what he would do to make Logan give him a chance since they both agree they have the same taste for everything. Which made James think it would be easier for Logan to give him a chance.

Almost one hour later they were at the airport ready to go to Maui, and Logan was ready to assume to himself that sitting next to James will make him feel different. He was ready to change their relationship and he couldn't believe it, even though it was something he really wanted to do. Maybe he was scared, maybe he was too scared of being in love with his friend, and he didn't know what to do because it was something different.

Kendall and Carlos got their seats next to each other on the left side of the plane, James got there first but Logan guided him right to the last two seats, he didn't even care if their seats had a different number, it was summer and he wanted to do everything different this time.

"Once you told me you wanted to see the mean Logan" He let James sit at the windows side and sat next to him realizing he was laughing. "Come on, you know I can be serious sometimes so that's why I got different seats. Also because I don't want anyone to bother us." James read his lips and that almost gave him a headache.

He stopped laughing at the same time. "I was thinking and… Maybe Carlos was right, if I don't give you a chance maybe I will never know how it feels like being in love with a different someone, maybe I will never know how it feels like kissing a different mouth and you know… I-I think we should start something different. I mean, let's just start like any other person. Get to know each other even more, I'm pretty sure I still don't know a bunch of things about you." He rested his hand on James' thigh and felt like he was going to faint. It was absurdly stupid how he could feel only touching him.

"I told you I wouldn't disappoint you. Going to the beach is a great opportunity for us to go out and think about us." He touched Logan's hand but decided to keep it short because of other people.

"What was that for? If it is because of the other people you should not worry about it! If we're going to show people who we really are, then you should not worry about it."

"I don't know…" Logan hugged him by his shoulders and he felt more confident "Wait, let's make it official" He grabbed his cellphone and pretended he was mad at Logan and took a picture of them

"You're not gonna say anything yet, are you?" He denied. He posted the picture on his account and kept his phone back at his pocket.

* * *

They were hanging by the pool having lunch since it was a bit earlier than it was in Los Angeles and also having fun because Logan was the one who was making them food.

"Nice way to start a relationship, Logie. Making food to your boyfriend is really great, but you still have to learn how to make them taste good!" Kendall made fun of him and the other two laughed. Except James almost punched his face for what he said.

"So if you think you could do better, why you didn't ask to help me?" He confronted his friend, who was still laughing and then he sat next to Carlos. "I mean, it's not like I've never cooked in my life, I just need to practice more often"

"You meant way more often. It tastes like someone stepped in it, oh God!" Carlos tried to sound fun but Logan took it too serisouly as always. As soon as he realized it was a joke, he decided he was going to practice more often. Although he needed to learn how to cook he also wanted to try and impress James.

"I'm sorry" He said, trying not to show them he felt a little upset.

"Oh, Logan, I'm so sorry if I offended you, bud. I didn't mean to, I..." Kendall got up so he could apologize to him properly but he saw his friend laughing like an idiot.

"No problem, I know it doesn't taste good. Sometimes I just feel like I don't know how to do anything. I just sit there and watch people making different stuff and then there's me being... Me."

"Logan" James laughed "Don't be such a drama queen, there must be something you can do that no one else can't."

"Yep, I know that one" Kendall was going to start teasing them both. He wanted to tease them while Carlos wanted to make fun of them, maybe it would help things go faster.

"You better keep it to yourself because I'm tired of your and Carlos' bullshit, right? Making fun of me because of my food is enough" He replied a little bit serious and the blonde decided he wasn't going to say anything, maybe it was better if they tried it by themselves.

After they had lunch Carlos and James went to the room to play video game while Kendall lay on the couch just watching his friends play and Logan went upstairs. Kendall was about to say that Logan can kiss James, something no one else could, for obvious reasons, but he just decided not to, he didn't want to sound annoying, he was sure both of them could make things work out without any help. But maybe if he gives some advices, James is a really good surfer so he could teach Logan how to surf. It's a good way to start something. He spent too much time thinking about Logan and James that he forgot his feelings for Carlos were getting bigger and bigger.


	2. Chapter 2

Carlos and Kendall decided to go to the beach earlier, leaving James and Logan sleeping (in separate beds). They also thought it would be good for them if they spent the time alone like they haven't done in a while, which made Carlos think about everything that has ever happened to them, and how right he was when he broke up with his ex girlfriend Samantha. Of course he liked her, she was one of the loves of his life but he thought it wasn't her he wanted all this time, they broke up twice and he realized she wasn't made for him, she wasn't the one for him. And Kendall was there all this time, giving him support, being with him and going out him to make those thoughts about Sammy go away. That was when he realized Carlos was being such a good friend, when he realized that his feelings for his friend were more than just be friends, he wanted something that could really make him feel good, but he never told anyone. He was afraid because Carlos was his best friend and he didn't know if it could affect their relationship as best friends, but he promised himself he would do anything to have Carlos with him. It was just difficult, being possibly gay wasn't a problem, it never was. He just didn't want to hurt himself, he didn't want to feel like he would never get anything because of his sexual orientation, but it was different. When he found out Carlos would kiss a boy (once he mentioned he would kiss any of his friends and Kendall felt like he was gonna have a chance someday). Everything was going well along the years but the blonde one couldn't imagine his feels for his friend would get bigger whenever they had a special moment. Now that they are alone, walking on the beach, laughing at everything and listening to some music, maybe Carlos could realize who is the one for him, maybe it was Kendall, maybe it wasn't, and everything was so confusing.

"I didn't know it was so good to walk on this beach. I mean, the sand is so soft and you can walk barefoot because it doesn't hurt when you walk." Carlos said as he put his finger at the edge of the sea and Kendall was still thinking about how he could change things. "Kendall?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry! What did you say?" He replied as he realized he was thinking too much about them. "I'm sorry, buddy"

"What are you thinking about? You look so away" He laughed, seeing his little face, his expression showing he was a little bit sad about something. "Did something happen and you didn't tell me?"

"No, of course not! Why would something happen?" He asked, afraid he could find out what was happening.

"I don't know, I was talking to you and you didn't pay attention, so…" He sat near the edge of the sea and Kendall took a while to do the same. "If something is happening you know you can tell me if you want to."

"No" He sat next to Carlos, touching his elbow with his arm "Nothing you should know about. Even if something was happening I don't know if I could tell you"

"Why not?" Kendall took a deep breath before saying anything, two girls, who seemed to be 15 almost screamed asking them for an autograph

"Maybe we should not talk about this" They got up to take pictures with them and he decided he wouldn't tell Carlos what was happening. He would rather hide his feelings for his friend than tell him the truth and ruin their friendship.

When Kendall thought it couldn't get worse, Logan called him saying he was waiting for James to get ready so they could meet up at the beach and he sighed. He just wanted to spend a day with his friend at the beach, that was the only thing he was asking for. Maybe it wouldn't work out because after this question he was even more confused, he didn't know what to do, he didn't know whether tell him the truth or not. It would be so much easier if he could tell everything without the fear of not having his friend with him anymore. The girls went to the other side of the beach and Carlos sat at the same place again, but the blonde just decided to stand there. He was so confident, he was the only one of them who always had positive thoughts. He sat next to Carlos once again, and felt his head on his shoulder. He put his sunglasses on and tried to disguise his happiness, any person could see in his eyes he was happy to have Carlos Pena by his side. Really happy.

But it didn't last long because James and Logan soon arrived there and Carlos was in the same position, he could stand that way for the rest of the day.

"Hey you two, what are you up to?" Logan stood in front of them holding a surfboard, and James sat next to Kendall.

"Yeah, I thought you guys would call us to your wedding. We didn't receive the invitation" James said as he saw Kendall making a sarcastic face and Carlos laughed, wanting to punch Logan. "Hey, we are just kidding, Kdog. No need to be mad!"

"I'm not!" He replied, refusing to look right at his eyes, maybe James knew how difficult it was to have Carlos.

"Of course, we know that." Logan winked at them and prepared himself to get a a small class of how to surf. He heard his friend laugh and arched his eyebrow. "What now?"

"I didn't know we surfed wearing tshirt!" He got up and stood in front of Logan as he took his shirt off.

* * *

James was teaching Logan how to surf about fifteen minutes and he wasn't learning much, it was difficult to make him stop laughing because he didn't even know how to hold a surfboard, but he knew his friend had all the time to teach him. And of course he was also pretending he didn't know how to lie on the surfboard, he knew James would have to teach him touching his arms and maybe sit on his body (not on the wrong way, of course, it was just a class of how to surf).

They were having fun while Carlos was using his iPhone and Kendall was just watching them 'surf' on the sand. He didn't want to look annoying. Logan looked really happy, mainly because James was giving all his attention to him, which was something he couldn't expect. Not that much. The best part of all of this was when James had to touch his legs to get them on the right position, he didn't know how it looked like until he felt like they could teach each other all day. After almost one hour of teaching, it was time for practicing. James got the wave first so he could show Logan it wasn't so difficult, but they weren't so high, giving Logan the feeling that maybe surfing on that day wouldn't work. But it did work. It was a perfect wave and he could tell James looked really good surfing, and he was so happy that he didn't realize he was smiling the whole time, watching his friend surfing like no one else would do. When it was his time he was afraid of not even getting the chance to stand on the surfboard but he remembered James was there, he could not disappoint him. As the wave was getting higher, he held the surfboard and stood on it, when he was about to surf his feet slid and he almost fell on James. Instead, they held each other and the wave carried them to the sand, the surfboard in their feet and their arms touching. They started laughing as the water went back and James pulled a hair off Logan's face and he rested his hand on the taller's chest, giving him a kiss on his forehead and they sat, now all serious. James felt like they were going to kiss, which made him feel like he was going to have a heart attack.

After a few minutes, they were back at the same place they were before and decided to go to a tent so they could have a breakfast or something to eat or drink.

* * *

"Well I didn't know you were a terrible surfer" Carlos made fun of his friend and they laughed. They were having breakfast but Kendall was still a little upset about what was happening.

"See? I'm a terrible cooker, I don't know how to surf, and James still thinks I can do something no one else can't!" He replied, pretending he was offended and they laughed even more. Of course there was something he could do, but maybe he didn't know what this is.

"I still think there must something you can do but I don't know what! And you're not a terrible surfer, your feet just slid of the surfboard. Nothing like more practice" He held his hand but then realized it wasn't a proper place to do that.

"James you need to stop doing these things. Nobody is gonna look at you like you're not normal." Kendall said as he realized James was still afraid of being with Logan. James looked to his friends and held Logan's hand again, giving him a kiss and they cheered. He laughed when he saw his friend's face and felt happy. He was happy he had Logan, he was happy he had Kendall and Carlos with him, he was just happy with everything that was happening.

It was almost 8PM and they were about to hang out, meeting new friends, or just hang out and have fun by themselves. It was their first time in that city so it should be fun to go out and see what happens at night, also it was an opportunity for Kendall to tell Carlos what was happening, how he felt about them, or don't tell anything, he didn't know what he could do, he should ask for help. Logan was always the last to get ready and Carlos decided to help him, maybe that would make him not get late. He always had a crush on his friend but it didn't last long because Kendall was always helping him, Kendall was the one who was always with him so it made him change his feelings about his bandmate, but that doesn't mean he doesn't like Logan anymore, he was just a crush. Well, it wasn't what he thought about when he saw Logan with only a towel on his hips, what would he think about if that towel dropped on the floor, showing him more than he could see? No, he didn't want to think about that. Obviously it wasn't something right to think about, but it was just a thought. He picked some clothes Logan might like to wear and went downstairs to see if he could get him out of his mind because it wasn't right, but he couldn't. And it got worse when he saw Kendall wearing a tank, it was super hot so it seemed the only thing to do. His feelings for Kendall were something he couldn't help, he just loved it when Kendall got dressed perfectly. After a few minutes Logan was already dressed up and they got in the rental car they got and went to a bar their friend told them to go.

It was full of people and the music was loud but luckily they got a table with four seats, Logan and Kendall went to the dance floor and James decided to stay with Carlos, just having fun, staring at the people around and thinking about how good that day was, even though he didn't have the chance to surf with Logan. It was kinda a mess but he understands why they couldn't make it. And that _almost_ kiss they had. God, they were so close.

"You know Kendall would do anything to make you fall for him, right?" James got a drink for them and Carlos looked at him, not understanding what he meant. "Carlos, you might know he likes you. It's not like you're friends and then he treats you right to make you happy. He does that to get your attention."

The short guy was about to say something when Kendall got there at the same time. "You might want to talk to him, huh?" He stood up and went to the dance floor.

"Does it sound weird I like you? I mean, not that way…" He asked, watching Carlos' face turning into a serious expression. He didn't know it was serious "Carlos, I-"

"I know" He said "Well, I kinda know that. I didn't imagine it was serious, maybe I thought you were having just a moment but…" He didn't know what to say, too many information for him to absorb. "And no it doesn't at all. I-I just don't know how to react to all of this." But then again Logan got there, sitting next to Kendall, who was a little bit afflicted and they kind of gave up at that moment. Maybe they needed to have this conversation in another place. Talking about this in a bar was a bad decision, or maybe Kendall shouldn't have started all this.


End file.
